Ten Ways to Kiss Your Lover
by so'mi-1
Summary: Cloti fluff! Ten chapters. Ten kisses. Starting with number ten. Cloud wouldn't wait for Tifa to come home from a night out. Oh no. He'd just watch the weather instead.Chapter three is up.Rating may go up with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In no way does Final Fantasy or any of its characters or locations etc belong to me.

**Ten ways to kiss your Lover. Number 10.**

_Waiting._

Cloud had long since come to the decision that he was not waiting for Tifa to come home. The fact that she was out with a group of people he did not know, who were probably all 6 ft 3 men, who were outgoing, great conversationalists and probably knew exactly how to woo a woman like Tifa did not worry him at all. His fingers drummed slightly against the armrest. Not in the slightest.

Instead he had decided that the correct course of action was to stay up late and watch the Weather Channel. Cloud had very good reasons for why he needed to watch the weather. Reasons he'd spent the last hour trying to sound convincing so just in case Tifa wondered why he was still up,.He could tell her these, without stuttering.

One. It could Rain/Hail/Snow, or all three tomorrow and he needed to know because he had a very important delivery to make. Two. The weather could change at any moment and he needed to bring Fenrir in. Why Fenrir was not already tucked up nice and cosily was another reason entirely, one he had not quite mastered yet. Cloud raked his hand through his hair and groaned. Yes, they were altogether perfectly acceptable reasons. Damn. Deep down he knew these were flimsy easy to see through excuses to give Tifa when she came home at one.

Except, Tifa did not arrive in at one.

Cloud turned an anxious glance to the time at the corner of the T.V. The numbers flashed red challenging him to deny their truth. 1:02. His hands sought the cup he had brought out earlier and he took a deep drink from it. This was fine. Tifa was an adult, who could take care of herself. Who was probably been taken care of by one of those 6 ft 3 muscular men, who was whispering sweet nothings into her ear and moving their hands towards her...

'Crap.'

Eyes glared at the offending cup that was now in several different pieces across him and the couch. It should not have broke that easily. Did the cup not know he would probably in some course of the evening, eh, flex his fingers? The blonde haired warrior got up carefully so as not to spread the ceramic debris further, muttering the whole time about cheap cups and men.

A few minutes later, he had successfully located the dustpan and dust brush, cleaned up and hidden the mess. Hiding the mess was not a childish action, he mentally defended himself. He did not want Tifa to start to worry that these were the kind of things he did when she went out. Unless Tifa worrying meant no guys ever getting to come near her! Worry could be good!

'Gah!' Cloud mentally slapped himself, squishing that thought somewhat successfully. He was not going to be selfish about this. In no way was Tifa's his to possessive. She wasn't even his to be up watching the weather for.

The T.V screen teased him back with a sudden flash. The weather had changed, there was reports of a mild meteor storm in Wutai. Hah Meteor storm, that was different from the last hours of nothingness and added to his reasons. For a while his eyes focused on the screen, ignoring the slightly jealous thoughts of Tifa's new man holding her in his arms while he sheltered her and everyone knew sheltering was a perfect excuse for touching and touching for kissing.

A soft pitter patter caused his eyes to blink open. Yes! The blonde haired warrior knew he was right to stay up. It was raining, this could effect his delivery tomorrow! Hmm, he thought about the rain, maybe just maybe he should go collect Tifa seeing as she didn't bring any protection with her.

One bruise from a knee jerk reaction and an upturned coffee table later, Cloud had discovered the soft pitter patter of rain was instead the mundane dip drop of the kitchen tap. No need to rescue Tifa from a man with amorous intentions then. For the fiftieth time that night, Cloud checked the time on the weather channel with despair. It happily mocked him as it flicked from the safe time of before two to after.

Still no sign of Tifa.

What on Gaia could she be doing?

The rest of his brain cheerfully presented him with a visual. Spiky hair visibly wilted as a result.

Damn.

A slightly dishevelled figure tiptoed in just after three, giggling quietly to her self. It had being a good night out. A shin connected with a piece of furniture causing Tifa to mutter a string of words under her breath. She quickly shushed herself and promptly started to giggle again.

With one hand pressed firmly to her mouth she stumbled toward the stairs. Oof. Bed seemed a very long way away and those stairs were just made for falling down. Her thoughts not exactly disjointed but not quite coherent managed to string several words together. Sitting room. Couch. Perfect.

At first it had seemed the best idea to just flop down on to the couch. Except it looked like someone had beaten her to it. She smirked to herself. Cloud.

Wait Cloud? On the couch? On her couch. Which she wanted for her bed? Not a chance.

'Cloud' she murmured. Afraid if she tried anything louder she would end up shouting. Crouching down close to his head. She tried again. Cloud refused to stir.

Tifa tilted her head and looked at him, a stray spike had fallen across his forehead and before she was aware of it she had brushed it back. Tifa giggled. Still no reaction.

Whether it was the bottle of red or the bottle of wine Tifa could never precisely tell. One moment she was giggling and wondering what would wake him up and if a kiss would do it and the next she kissed him. Tifa drew back with a hasty breath as soon as she realised how firm his lips were and how completely kissable they could be.

'Eh. Goodnight Cloud.' She whispered before making a drunken dash for the stairs.

Cloud smiled, tasting Tifa on his lips. Yea, it had being worth the wait.

_-fin-_

So that's the first kiss, the slightly drunk but slightly chaste! Onto number Nine Next.

Like it, love it, hate it? Please let me know and constructive criticisms are always welcome!!

Reviews help the plot bunnies work!

Luv,

So'mi


	2. Chapter 2

First of a huge great big thank you to my reviewers! I couldn't believe how many I got. Okay this is different to the first. Not really cute but there is kissing! Don't worry I'll try and make up for it with and extra cute and fluffy next chapter. I wrote this while listening to a song called Tongue Tied.

**Ten ways to kiss your lover:** Chapter Nine. _Tongue Tied_

Their bodies lay together devoid of clothing bar some scanty underwear. Dark hair trickled down a a sallow back and across an arm resting close to her. One lay asleep while the other continued watching. Fearing that if he looked away for a moment, she would be gone. No longer breathing in her sleep. Every so often he closed his eyes, weary with the effort, weary from the after affects of the last few hours. Sleep left him alone to his continued watching.

Their bodies lay together, yet did not touch. Long no longer soft dark hair trailed across the arm he had near to her. That void would not close. It did not matter how much he longed to.

Blue eyes widened as a breath in her body shuddered. His fingers flexed on their own initiative towards her, and fell dead.

'Tifa?' In response she shifted. Turning from her side back to face him. Eyes still closed, body still asleep.

And Cloud was suddenly very aware. Her fingers splayed out, tips away from his arm. If he just moved it every so slightly. Cloud closed his eyes tightly and groaned quietly. This was not how he'd imagined tonight.

Reason capitulated. Giving in, he ran one finger against her nail, tracing a path down her finger, across the back of her hand to her wrist. At least she wasn't cold any more.

Everything was meant to change between them tonight. That had been an unprecedented disaster.

Her face was bruised and her lips swollen however that was not what Cloud noticed first it was her eyes. The coldness that permeated her body seemed to have penetrated them also. Cloud swore loudly, calloused hands grabbing her a little too roughly by the shoulders before hoisting her up. For a moment something sparked in her eyes. Hope soared.

And died as red eyes flicked away from blue, focusing on the imminent distance. It took a lot of effort on Clouds part not to shake. Instead skin grew red from the constant pressure of his hands. It was a welcome change from blue.

'Tifa!'

Eyes responded to her name but did not centre on him. 'Look at me.' His voice was raw from constant shouting. Shouting so hard for that hour that his muscles protested against their misuse. In the end, he had found her by accident, tripping over her leg, face first into the snow. The dark was setting in so fast that it made difficult to see.

Forehead pressed against cold forehead. 'Don't leave me.' It was a plea.

A tremor ran through her body and red eyes widened fractionally. It was enough, for now.

'We have to start moving Teef.'

It was almost an hour later that they had reached the Lodge. They had being closer than Cloud had thought. However Tifa was barely conscious by the time they got there. In the end he had resorted to carrying her. Her body was ice in his arm, her clothes long since trodden through.

Despite his own flagging energy he managed to turn one the radio for help.

Stripping Tifa of her clothes had being necessary he reminded himself. Her own had been so wet they were dangerous to her. It was only when they were inside that he realised all there luggage was back where their car had crashed. Probably strewn all across that harmful snow. A swallow bobbed in hi throat despite him self. Tifa just might not see it that way. Hopefully she would wait until they were rescued before she resorted to emasculating him.

Technically he had not touched her more than necessarily. However that technicality strongly depended on Tifa. Nervously he tugged the duvet up higher over their bodies so he could see less.

Not that it really mattered at this stage. He had lain beside her for so long, almost touching that he no longer needed to see her body to know what it was like. Blond hair moved slightly as a sigh escaped his lips. This really was not how he had imagined this weekend at all.

Without meaning to his eyes dropped lower while he thought about the nights events. The duvet slipped once more as his body moved. Blue eyes widened as he realised his movements were been watched by dark, alive red eyes.

It was too late to pretend to be asleep.

'What happened?' Her voice sounded tired.

That reminded him. He had to check the radio, to make sure they could get help as soon as possible.

'Freak blizzard, crashed the car.' Short answers were safer. Far safer blurting out all at once that she was naked and that he needed to remove her clothes, and while he'd tried his hardest not to see anything, it didn't quite work. If she asked, he'd answer. He prayed that she wouldn't.

'Ah.'

'Cloud?'

His anxiety levels soared. Tongue tied. That was the safest course of action.

This time it was without cause. A dusting of pink crossed her nose and Tifa shook her head.

'It doesn't matter.'

Not the clothes then. Thank the gods.

Cloud nudged her nearby arm. 'What?'

The blush deepened to a bright red. 'My nose is still cold.' Her complaint ended on a plainitive note.

_Oh._ That could be fixed

It was his intention to tweak her nose. Widely out of character for him he knew, yet he felt the circumstances called for it. The action became a lot more tender. Thumb traced her nose and rubbed gently over her lips. Eyes met his startled and uncertain.

_Crap_

Lips slightly parted.

Gently he brushed her fingers against her jaw. Eyes watching her the hole time. Silently asking,

'Is this okay?'

Her answering smile was all he needed.

Leaning forward, he kissed her cheekbones, kissed her playfully on her nose, felt her hand close around his shoulder. Gently he caressed her neck as their lips met and mingled.

Tifa drew back, shyly smiling. Cloud eyes darkened, as he lightly trailed the tips of his fingers down her neck to rest at her collar bone. Eyes closed in pleasure at the touch and her breath was hot against his lips. Once more, he brought his thumb to rest against her lips before kissing her again.

This was what he had hoped to be doing when he had planned this weekend.

His hands moved under the sheet and along her sides.

Tifa stiffened suddenly in his embrace.

'Cloud! Why am I naked?!'

Yes, it was time to check that radio.

_-fin-_

I wrote this nearly five times before I was reasonably happy with it. I still think it could be better but I wanted to post by today. The next chapters should be fluffier and I really had fun with the next chapter '_The Bet.' _For a change it's going to be mainly from Tifa's P.O.V.

I have most of the outlines done, but if anyone would like to suggest a kissing scenario feel free to comment as I have three blank chapters. Eeep!

Have to say this again. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed me, Amazon Turk and Kenjutsu Princess get a extra special hug for being my first two reviewers, Ink of quill is a lovely person who is going to beta for me. Cerberus Angel and sam, Moonlight Milkyway, Free Hero and Bluishorbs all get great big hugs too!

Waves at everyone who put me on their story alert.

You are guys are the best:) I was chirpy and it helped me to get this out faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: AU. Not really funny. I don't know what happened with this one. 'Smacks it.'

Chapter three : _The Bet_

The whole club throbbed. Bodies pressed up against each other moved in time on the dance floor, people pushed against each other at the bar. The place was alive. It was the extremity of exclusivity. Every single body here was near to perfection, every person was worth more than some of the smaller towns.

They had almost not let him in. Members of his entourage had not been happy and he had watched Rude physically have to restrain Reno from beating up the bouncers. He was not in the mood for a lawsuit right now.

He had stared in boredom at the bouncers. A muffled buzz could be heard coming from the Bouncers earpiece. The bouncer paled visibly and stared at him in shock. He was sure he could read the gibberish sprouting in the man mind right now.

'I am sorry Mr-'

The words were cut off with a quick glare. He never wasted words, especially if it was not worth it. If anything the man turned more pale. Tonight he did not want everyone knowing his name. He wished to come in here with anonymity on his side for a change. Bringing an entourage did not matter, anyone here who was worth it did it. Reno was still muttering other his breath about possible retribution and he turned round and socked him into the arm.

'Reno. Shut up or go home.' Reno snorted but quit muttering.

Safely inside he no longer cared about the use of his name. It was too loud for anyone to overhear.

'Mr Strife!' The club owner shouted at him when he saw him.

'My apologies for the incidence at the door. It won't happen again.'

Cloud shrugged. Once they were inside the doors, it had ceased to matter and he no longer felt the need to discuss it.

'Of course you will wish to go straight to the V.I.P lounge.'

Cloud shook his head, dispelling the club owners presumption. 'Not tonight.'

The man looked inclined to ask more and Cloud glanced away from him into the throbbing space in front of him. He did not even know what he was up to tonight. He knew he did not want to go and play with the beautiful but dim debs in the lounge. Cloud spared a glance for Reno who was looking visibly disappointed.

'Take him instead.'

Reno brightened up visibly, smirking broadly. The club owner looked vastly disappointed. Sure, Reno was a celebrity in his own right, yet if he'd had Cloud Strife there, that would be something to boast about.

Cloud mingled with the crowd, for once having to push his way through. It was on his way to the bar that he saw her. Rude bumped against the back of his shoulders as Cloud stopped short. Who on Gaia was she? The dark haired beauty was half sitting, half leaning against a barstool. Laughing openly at something her friend had said. Her friend nudged her urgently and she looked up, meeting Clouds gaze. His stomach tightened in knots suddenly and his mouth felt dry. He had been sure he knew every single beauty in Midgar, if not personally, then through Reno definitely. But her eyes convinced him otherwise. The red orbs twinkled at him. Never would he have forgotten those.

Her eyebrows rose in amusement as she continued to watch him. His face burned red and he was aware of an uncomfortable prickling in the back of his neck.

_When had that ever happened_.

Not beyond the age of fifteen anyway.

The crowd jostled him forward, and he lost eye contact. When Cloud looked up, she was gone.

_Damn._

'What?' Rude looked at him curiously.

'That girl. Where did she go?' Rude lifted one eyebrow behind his sunglasses. 'Which girl.'

Cloud growled. There were a lot of girls.

He searched all over the club, an almost impossible feat. The girl with red eyes was no where in sight. Deeply resigned he eventually stomped into the V.I.P lounge. It was the only place he had not tried. It was easy to locate Reno once they were in there, his red hair a distinctive mark. However, if his current activities were anything to go by, he was going to be useless.

It was with a heavy sigh, he slumped into one of the tables provided for him. It was an hour and three brooding beers later that he felt a slim cool hand slide along his shoulder. Cloud pointedly ignored it. Rude said he was sulking, he chose to view it as commiserating his losses.

_She'll go away_.

Ignore them along enough and they usually do.

Her hand stayed put, a thumb splayed upon the front of his shoulder and he was suddenly aware of the scent of Cinnamon, not the usual manufactured pheromones . Dark hair stormed his shoulder, and stretched out across his front.

Eyes widened and in shock Cloud felt his ears gently nibbled upon from the top to the earlobe.

She moved round, sliding into his lap. Red orbs still twinkling.

Automatically, his arms moved in order to hold her properly. 'Er...'

For some reason, Cloud could not find anything to say. He had not expected her to search him out. He resisted the urge to scratch his ear lobe, he did not see that coming either.

'Eh...' He tried again.

'Tifa.' She supplied with a grin.

'Uh...'

Tifa smiled wider. 'It was a bet. My friend Yuffie made me do it.' She gestured back into the crowd behind his shoulder.

Damn it. Where were his motor functions gone?

He tried again.

'Cloud.' It came out half as a choke. He did not just make saying his name sound difficult. It was just harder when a very beautiful women was curled up in your lap and smiling at him.

'Do you always make bets?'

Mentally his mind chanted over and over again. _Please say no, please. _

Black hair tickled his nose as she shook her head.

'Not usually. Only if I think its worth it.'

Clouds grip tightened around Tifa. 'Can I suggest another bet?'

'Yea.'

He smiled, for the first time that night, right up to his intense blue eyes and whispered into her ear.

Soft lips touched against his for a fleeting moment and mingled.

Tomorrow there would be coffee, and lunch and hopefully dinner. After all he had to keep up his side of the bet.

_-fin-_

This was meant to be in Tifa's p.o.v. I don't know what happened. Next chapter is 'The Queen and the Soldier.'

I've just realised that I haven't wrote any chapters where they are already lovers, so watch this space, it's coming soon!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed me, I can't believe how many I'm getting! Love you all. I think I replied to everyone but if I didn't I'm really sorry and I won't miss you next time!

**Sam**, **Flowergirl **glad you like the fluff! Should be plenty more to come.


End file.
